


Saving Her Life

by StewieGriffinFan1999



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan1999/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan1999
Summary: When Andi saves Ambers life, things start to change between the two, with Amber crushing on Andi a bit more than she already did, along with other things





	Saving Her Life

Andi was hanging with Cyrus when Amber walked in, smiled at Andi and walked away. Cyrus chuckled, "I think Amber might be crushing on you." Andi saw Amber walk back out, "I think you are right but who knows. I still don't know if I have those feelings for her yet." Cyrus shook her head, "And now she needs to talk to me be right back." Cyrus walked outside and Amber was panting, "Ok Cy I have to tell you something, how can I get Andi to like me back?" Cyrus said, "It takes time." Amber went back in as Cyrus sat back down, she went back to the back room and thought to herself, "I love her." It was 8:30 at night as Amber was leaving she saw Andi walking towards her. Amber was not thinking and walk and when a car was going towards her, Andi ran and pushed her out of the way and broke her leg for Amber. Andi said, "Call Bex quick my leg is broken." Amber nodded and after she got off she said, "Andi you saved me, I didn't know that car was going to hit me." When Bex came to Andi she wasn't that worried but calmer, "I am worried but also you did that just to save Amber, that's impressive." Amber stood up, "Hope you're ok Andi." Then she mouthed, "I love you." She ran off.


End file.
